


[The ogrery orgys] Shrek x Dora x Peppa Pig x reader x All the minions

by Fuckpickles666



Series: The ogrery orgys [1]
Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: 69, 69 inches, Apples, Chili sauce, Creampie, Cum shot, Dora the Explorer - Freeform, Fuckpickles666, Group Sex, Lots of Cum, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Ouch, Peppa Pig - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Sexytime, Shrek - Freeform, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Smut, a lot of cum, ai saatana, ai saatana kuinka kuumaa, ass, asshole, chocolate cum, coffee cum, cum, cum angel, cum cum cum cum, cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cu, cum in all the layers, cum in different layers, cummie cum cum, dick - Freeform, different flavors of cum, egg cum, egg nog, even more cum, hot hot time, kuinka paljon mälliä, layered cum, layers, lempikun, like a lot so f cum, liqourice cum, loud, malli, more cum, ogres have layers, onion have layers, panot käynnissä, panot käyntiin, pear cum, saatana, sauce, semen - Freeform, sipuli mälli, strawberry cum, train, vanilla cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckpickles666/pseuds/Fuckpickles666
Summary: Y/N goes on a tinder date. They see their ex-boyfriend, Shrek. They still proceed to join the orgy with all the 10,400 minions, Dora, Shrek and Peppa. During the journey more people like Lempikun the famous pornstar, George Pig and Nasses join the party. What adventures does this orgy take them to? Read to see.(This is a repost of my fan fiction from Wattpad. I will publish the last chapter of this and the 2nd book both here and there.)
Relationships: Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer)/Shrek (Shrek), Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig)/Shrek (Shrek), Reader/Everyone, The Minions (Despicable Me)/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: The ogrery orgys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. The tinder date

Ur POV

I had dressed fancy for my dream men. The minions. I walked to the fancy restaurant where we were destined to meet and Bob is there waiting for me. He grabs my ass cheeks and carries me to the table like that. I see the rest of the minions and some other beings. One of them being my ex, Shrek.

"Shrek oppar, what are you doing here?" I said tears in my eyes.  
"Y/N I never thought that i'd see ye again" The handsome ogre said.

Bob Interrupted our sad moment by saying "Ok now that everyone is here including dora and peppa we can order something to eat" in his sexy accent.

"I am ordering the minion dicks" I said while moaning.  
"I will take the DORA cheeks" said peppa  
"I want that ham" said Shrek. 

That was the start of the loud orgy in the middle of the McDonald's. 

worker's POV

A loud orgy starts in the middle of the restaurant. 'A normal monday' I think. Children watch in horror when some little girl yells "Mommy that looks fun! I want to join!" I have never cried harder. I keep working normally until I hear 10401 loud moans. Something white that smells like bananas flies on my face.   
I decide that i should go stop this.   
"Ladies and gentlemen this is a McDonald's. Please go next door to the tacobell."

"Ah yess sorry I think I misread. Well anyway we're finished Let's go minions and the rest. We'll be heading back to my swamp." The handsome grene ogre says and tgey head out. I am not going to clean this so I decide to leave.


	2. 2. Ogrery swap orgy

Ur POV

After Shrek carrying me, Dora, Peppa and the 10,400 minions to his swamp we go in and Fiona sits at the table while being pissed. 

"Shrek you can't keep having those grindr ogre orgys all the time!"

"I DON'T USE GRINDR ANYMORE I USE TINDER YE ONION BREATHED WHORE HAG." the sexy beast yelled and threw Fiona into the fireplace.

The minions feast Fiona's burned body while Shrek and Peppa jerk off and im just sitting there confused with Dora. Suddenly I have a green sausage in my mouth. I bite into it and shrek screams in pain. I have to run away. I run into my brother Jesus who takes me back in time to change my decision. I decide to go feast the burned body. 

We decide to go have an orgy into the lit fire place. Dora sticks her 69 inch monster cock in me and thrust so hard it comes out of my fucking mouth. I have never been in an euphoria like this. Peppa comes to make out with me and at the same time she sucks Dora's monster cock. Dora cums and impressive load of her explorer cum that just goes on top of everyone.

We start making cum angels! After we're done we drink all of it. It's time to go home.


	3. 3. George joins the party

TW: light abuse

Ur POV

It's been 2 months since this whole thing started. I have never had this much fun I am atill nit really sure abkut the fact that Shrek is in this. I mean he's my ex after all. I have decided to ask my brother, Jesus for advice.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Jesus✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ:*  
Occupation: Jesus  
relationship: Sibling  
Age: 2020  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"Ayyy Jesuss! Wyd."  
"Preparing to go back to earth and redie."  
"Cool! Anyway I need your help.   
Remember when I was dating Shrek?"  
"Ye?"  
"Well he's part of this Poly relation ship..."   
"I DON'T CARE. good bye."   
"I- ok-" 

Well that didn't help. Mainly I have bene interested in Stuart and Peppa. I should go visit them.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*Stuart✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:  
Occupation:Minion  
Relationship: sexual  
Age: 6666  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

10 minutes later... 

I have made it to Gru's house. I sneak in with the help of his daughters and go meet Stuart. 

I aks him what I should do and he deepthroats a banana and all I can understand is that he likes Shreks onion layer cock and that i shouldn't worry too much.   
That sexy accent of his makes me really horny. Stuart needs to work so I go to Peppa's house. Maybe I can get some kind of pleasure there. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: Peppa *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:  
Occupation: Mother of 52  
Relationship: Sexual  
Age: 58  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I go to Peppa's house to get advice. Her 48th child: Maxine Patricia  
ooens the door. 

Because I am fucking drunk from my brother's blood, I step on the child and kick it out the door 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: Peppa *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:  
Occupation: Mother of 51  
Relationship: Sexual  
Age: 58  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I run to the kitchen, kick all the children out and watch them fly to the hallway and start making out with Peppa.   
I want her 69 inch cock inside of me again. I tell her that and she fucking throws me on the table and outs her massive cock insidd of me, so far it comes out if my mouth again. Shrek walks into the room crying. I look at him while getting absolutely destroyed by Peppa. I tell her to stop and she does so. I go ask shrek what's wrong.

"I no longer love Peppa. I love George." The ogre says through his tears. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: George*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:  
Occupation: Dinosaur trainer  
Relationship: ???   
Age: 56  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I can't stand up. 

"I can't stand up but i have something else that might help"  
i say while outting my hand softly on Shrek's small bulge. 

"Oh sorry that happened when i saw you and Peppa. What is it that ye can help meh with Y/N? counting my layers?" 

"No. Something else. This whole day I've bene thinking that I want you out of this relationship but it is you I know best" I say and see that Shreks pants are already off. He nods so i decide to give him head. Peppa cums all over us and decides to go destroy Shrek's glowing ass. 

Everyone moans like there is no tomorrow.   
Suddenly another pig steps into the room, stabs Peppa and puts her into the oven.   
"Today I am giving pork to my dinosaurs. Tomorrow... we'll see" 

It's George 😻

fuckpickles666; lmao i hate myself


	4. Lempikun the famous pornstar

Ur POV

It's been a week from the Peppa tragedy. I am over it though. I am very excited to see Lempikun today! 😻  
She is coming to our sex party!  
There is going to be a lot of other people than our gang which consits of

me y/n the bottom  
George (formerly Peppa) The top  
Shrek the switch  
All 10,400 minions are obvious tops.  
Dora the switch 2.0

Today with Lempikun the alfa top our party will have

Max The king of all living the ultimate bottom. 

ImGay the omega bottom

and of course mr. ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Dora picks me up and we head to the correct restaurant, Taco Bell. 

The rest are already there.

Dora goes get some food. I get a soda.   
Shrek has bought a bagfull of onion rats. They are rats that have been sealed with an onion.

Dora takes the burrito and showes it to Lempíkůnş ääs. The ogrery tacobell orgy has officially started.


	5. From tacobell to a train

UR POV

The famous pornstar; Lempikun refuses to start a orgy in the taco belk and leaves to a train. Everyone runs after her. She turns into Megamind and fights everyone.  
She runs into the train and i run after her. I surprise adopt a conductor and throw him into the bathroom. Now i have to di the same to Megamind. Shrek comes after me and brings in the rest.  
The minions go inside the conductor through his ass. I have never been so utterly confused yet amazed. 

After 10 minutes of fighting and trying to find megamind... 

The wild orgy gang bang starts and the train starts moving. we don't really fit in to the bathroom but we're trying. Suddenly something hapoens and the train fucking flies off of the track. It starts doing cartwheels. It's just the spice we needed into our lives.


	6. After 28 years

Ur pov

It has been 28 years since this orgy started. Peppa is still dead, George is still with us but prefers doing the things with his dinosaurs.  
Lempikun is now officially oart of this. Well has been for 28 years. No one has aged.  
I wake up next to George and his massive dinosaur. I scream and run to the hallway since we live in a school. I should go cry silently. 

Lempikun's pov

I wake up next to already woken up Shrek. I crawl into his left foots sock and start sucking his massive toes.  
I am so famous because i am able to change my size and crawl in people.

Shrek's pov

It's time for my onion scented massive monstorous steamy shit.   
I walk to the restrooms and choose the one in the middle. I open the door and see Hitler. I better close that. I go ans walk to the basement floor of the school and take the steamy shit to warm up the school.  
I go walk around the school moaning every time i take a step because Lempikun is such a talented toe sucker. 

Ur pov

After I have done everything i do every morning i go to wait in line to fuck George. Someone walks behund me and taps my shoulder. I turn around. It's Peppa oppar😻😻😻😻


	7. Time of the fuck train

Lempikun's pov

After cleaning the green shit off of Shrek's toes (because he's actually GOD) I make myself back to nirmal and go to the fuck train.  
"Who wants me inside of them?"   
i say  
I hear a very familiar voice say "I do." "IT'S PEPPA OPPAR SENPAI KUNNN 😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻"(yes i said cat emoji with heart eyes 15 times) I yell. My favorite futanari, Peppa is back. She bends over and i turn myself small again. Pepppa slowly asserts my very ant like body in her. I change my self to be slightly larger. I start doing "The worm" inside of her while going up and down. I heae Peppa's soft moans. It's not loud enough so i'm moving alot faster.


	8. Lempikunin korkkarit hajoo

Lempikun's POV

I went to the near Rallepa to get some good old ES energy drink.   
I walk to the Rallepa and realize that the shop is no longer there. Well it is. It just hasn't been open for the past 856 decades. No i am not old. 

I decide to break in to get that good shit. I see a d*ad man's body in a huge Mountain of cocaine.   
I steal the body and the cocaine and run back to the school. I decide to go take a walk at the cemetery. It starts   
snowing. Fuck my shoes are wet. 

I run into the near building to get some warmth. I find a room of people dressed in black. There is someone laying in some box. They have heels. They'll do. I take the heels and thd body and start running. No one touches me because I am a famous porn star and everyone (but my mother) appericiates my work.  
Some kid yells "MOM THAT AKKA (a veyr informal way of saying woman in finnish. Basically bitch.) IS TAKING GRANDMA"  
"DON'T WORRY KID YOU'LL UNDERSTAND LATER IN LIFE WHY I MA SO SPECIAL. IN ABOUT 6 YEARS" i tell and take the old lady.  
I take her clothes and leave the body. 

I run to the school and then through the hallways. Uh oh. My old lady heels break. I fly in Shrek's ass.

Well... I guess that's oneway to start a week.


	9. Everything is falling apart

Ur POV

Lempi kun has met a woman of her Dreams, Sofia Oppar. Sofia wasn't interested in joining the orgy and tol Lempi that they won't get married until Lempi leaves the orgy.  
Lempi was respectful of Sofia's wish and leaves. They're expecting a child for next june.

That wasn't all. Shrek was cooking dinner and accidentally cut his cock off. He's no use. He left.

The another sexy bald man, Gru got pissed at the minions for not working enough. They're out of the picture. Peppa died again. We ate her during christmas. We eat ham in finland.

I run into my brothers, Jesus' room.   
I tell him to roll back the hands of time by 28 years.  
Exactly.   
Everyone left. Everything is ruined.   
He agrees to do that and suddenly I am 28 years younger. 

It's time for the tinder date.


	10. Tinder date (again)

Your POV

It's time for the long waited tinder date, again...   
I eat my nose.   
Nose meaning   
N-umerous  
O- bjects  
S- tarring  
E- ric Cartman

I walk in to the hot ass sushi place and see Shrek, Satan, my father, Hitler, Dora, Peppa and the 10,400 minions.   
wait... My father?  
"what are you doing here dad?"   
"I was just getting some food and saw Shrek. Your boyfriend?"   
He says  
"Wait... GOD IS YOUR DAD?!"  
Satan yells.   
"Of course. And dad Shrek is my ex. I didn't know he'd be here." I say and trun my back ready to leave. 

ImGay and Lempikun walk in with a oldish woman and a pergnant woman. Wait... Isn't that the woman we ate? Or are going to eat in 28 years. I forgot that I travelled back 28 years.   
Well anyway.   
I should go talk to them and get to know them. 

"Hi Lempikun! I am your biggest fan! Every year I lose NNN because of you!" I yell and run to them. 

Lempi smiles and thanks me for appericiating her work by french kissing me. The old, but still strangely very young looking woman we're going to eat speaks up.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HERNO ONE CAN KNOW WHO SHE IS" 

"Don't worry Weewee. We know each other" Lempi says and winks at me. I smirk and walk back to my table. My father has left. Probably to do some god things. 

"So,,, Should we fuck here or should we go to the concert couple kilometers away" Shrek asks. 

I think for a while. Akinator floats in. "Sorry guys, I was getting us tickets to the concert so we can fuck" 

You: "H-how'd you know that i cho-"   
Aki: "Shhh... I know everything"  
He said while pressing his finger on my lips and smirking.

We head to the concert of the Jarmoz. Huh. Didn't know that he's a rock star.


End file.
